


No Longer in Denial

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is Like a Disney Princess, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Ladybug doesn't think her lover is anything at all like a fairytale prince.LadyNoir July Day 3:Denial
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	No Longer in Denial

“Sometimes when I think I know you… you go and do something to really surprise me!” Ladybug deadpanned as she gazed over at her partner.

Chat Noir was munching on popcorn as the ending credits began to roll. They’d spent a good portion of the night watching films through an old school projector. “About what, Milady?”

“About the fact that you love Disney Princess movies!” She squealed with laughter.

“They’re a classic!”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love them too, but when I think about the prince I want to someday marry, I don’t think of—”

“Are you still in denial?” Chat Noir lifted her up in his arms and began to leap through the rooftops.

_♫ I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, Purrincess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?♫_

A Marinette-like squeak escaped Ladybug’s lips and she suddenly found herself bursting out in a fit of giggles. “Oh my god, Kitty! I can’t! I just can’t!”

Chat Noir leaned downward, pressing his lips against hers to muffle her laughter. “A true love’s kiss leaves you speechless, doesn’t it?”

A blush burned on Ladybug’s lips before she let out a warm sigh against the frigid night air. “Adrien may be My Prince… but Chat Noir is the dashing thief whose stolen my heart.”

He flashed her a smile before beginning to whisper against her lips. “No longer in denial about it, are you, Purrincess?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is horribly short, but I definitely have the cat in the bag for day 4!


End file.
